


Kisses

by BlueshirtBirdie



Series: 30 Day Femslash Challenge - Pepper/Victoria [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Femslash Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueshirtBirdie/pseuds/BlueshirtBirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses in real life don't happen like they do in the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Pepper and Victoria had been dating for a while, and they still hadn’t kissed. The longer they went without kissing, the more nervous Pepper got, and she was beginning to wonder if she had done something wrong. The sensible part of her mind told her that Victoria was probably moving slow, since Pepper had only recently discovered she liked women, and that Victoria didn’t want to spook her. Pepper was starting to wonder if it would ever happen, though, and she finally made herself take initiative. However, it didn’t quite go as planned.

Pepper chose a moment when they were alone, on their fifth date. Victoria had just entered her apartment, and Pepper was psyching herself up, trying to work up the courage. Before she got too nervous to move, she made herself move forward and kiss Victoria once the door was closed. Or at least, she attempted to kiss Victoria.

Her lips landed somewhere in the vicinity of Victoria’s cheek instead, her nervousness causing her to miss. Victoria made a small noise of surprise and backed up a bit, looking at Pepper.

“You’re enthusiastic today.” Her lips curled into a faint, amused smile, and Pepper felt herself blush, wondering if Victoria knew that she had been trying to aim for her lips. She had kissed Victoria on the cheek before, but never quite that eagerly.

“Happy to see you, that’s all.” Pepper decided to keep the fact that she had missed to herself, but her courage had taken a bit of a blow. Kissing her on the lips would have to wait until later. “We were going to do wine and a movie night in, right?”

Victoria nodded, although her expression made her look like she suspected something was up. “That sounds good to me. I had dinner on the way here.” She looked over at Pepper. “I hope you didn’t work through dinner. Otherwise I’m going to have to make you food.”

“Don’t worry, I ate something.”

“Something non-microwaved?”

Pepper hesitated, and Victoria raised an eyebrow.

“Let me make you pasta or something, all right? Pasta is easy. I want you to eat real dinners, Pepper.” Victoria was already rummaging through Pepper’s cabinets, and Pepper didn’t feel like she could do anything to stop her. “And you keep having me over to your place, so it’s the least I can do.”

“All right, if you insist.” Pepper moved to the counter to help Victoria out, tearing lettuce leaves to make a salad. The motions of her hands helped her be a little less nervous, and took her mind off the kissing fiasco. They worked for a while, and Pepper tried not to think about what Victoria’s lips might feel like on hers.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Victoria noted after a while, once the pasta was boiling. Pepper’s face reddened a little again, and she looked determinedly down at the salads.

“It’s nothing. I’m just thinking about something silly and embarrassing.” Pepper felt Victoria’s hand on her shoulder, and she looked up. Victoria’s expression was soft, unaccusing.

“You know, you can tell me stuff like that. I won’t laugh at you or anything.”

Pepper nodded, and bit her lip for a moment before she spoke. “I was trying to kiss you on the lips, when you first arrived. But I was so nervous that I missed.”

Victoria nearly laughed in response, but her smile was kind, and she put her hand on Pepper’s shoulder. “Let me rectify that, then.”

Victoria leaned close and kissed Pepper on the lips, her touch gentle and soft. And much more accurate than Pepper’s attempt. Pepper felt her heart jump, and she rested her hand on Victoria’s waist, tilting her head and leaning into the kiss. When Victoria broke the kiss, she was smiling, and she reached her hand up to stroke Pepper’s cheek.

“There. Much better, right?”

It took Pepper a moment to respond, still breathless from Victoria’s kiss.

“Much better. But if you don’t mind, I’d like more of that.”


End file.
